


Forever

by JusticeyLeague



Series: Drabble Challenges [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oh My God, challenge, i can't believe i wrote that, its 2am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeyLeague/pseuds/JusticeyLeague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge word: Forever.</p>
<p>A tribute to Allison Argent in her final moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

"I love you. I love you. I love you." Broken chants leave her bloodstained lips.

He begs with her, pleads with her, "Stay with me." An edge to his voice that she's never heard before.

"I am with you-" she chokes as more of her crimson blood tumbles down the side of her pale, frigid face. She feels herself slipping and it seems he does too, he gets frantic; his arms pull tighter, his face gets closer, yet she's never felt further away.

She breathes, "Forever."

 

Her hand hits the pavement and she finally lets go as a banshee screams.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry ;_;


End file.
